Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 16 - Nightmare at the Tortuga
by Taismo-89
Summary: A dark magic cloud (like the one in Attack of the Parasitics) enters the Tortuga and haunts the team with terrible nightmares. Will Bite-Size and Luna be able to save the team from this eternal slumber? Collab with MimisaRi.


It was a calm night at the Tortuga. Once again in the forest, the Wild Kratts watched a movie on their screen. Mina came back from her walk around the forest with Luna.

"Guys! We saw Howler and his family again..." Mina stopped talking when she noticed her family was deep asleep.

"Really? Cool," Bite-Size, the only one still awake, said. "Looks like they didn't make it to the end of the movie." He observed all of the Wild Kratts asleep. The hybrid chuckled.

Mina yawned. "Well, I better get some sleep too. I'll tell them about my walk tomorrow."

"Okay. This bat here is starving. I'm gonna chase some bugs," Bite-Size said.

"Okay, then...good night, Bites.," Mina said. She levitated a huge blanket and covered all the team. Then, she laid down close to her brothers, grabbing her T-devil plush.

Bite-Size flew around the Tortuga. Suddenly, something passed by him, but he haven't noticed. It was a dark cloud, like the one the team saw in the Parasitics adventure. It surrounded all the team, forming some kind of cage.

* * *

_Martin woke up on a very dark cave._

_"Hello?" He asked. "Where am I? What's happening?"_

_He saw Chris in front of him._

_"Hey, Chris, what's going on? Where are we?" But Chris didn't answer him; he simply ran to the dephts of the cave._

_"Chris, wait up!" Martin shouted, trying to call his attention. He saw a shadow coming in their direction._

_"Chris, let's get outta here! That thing's-" Before he could finish his sentence, Chris turmed around, revealing his black pupils and white irises._

_The shadow came in his direction, revealing huge tentacles that wrapped the Kratt in blue. Martin gasped and panicked._

* * *

_Chris woke up holding a branch, in the edge of a waterfall. He gasped, wondering how he ended up there._

_"No one can help you now," he heard a distorted voice._

_A rope appeared, being held by Martin._

_"Come on, bro!" he called. Chris climbed up, and Martin pulled him up, but as soon as Chris reached the top, the cliff under Martin gave in and he fell from there._

_"NOOOOO!" Chris shouted in despair._

* * *

_Aviva woke up on the African savannah. She looked around and saw the Tortuga, with its windows, walls and paws broken._

_"No… no," she said, not believing what she's seeing. Once she entered the HQ, she saw terrified that all her work with the Wild Kratts was destroyed. "It can't be..."_

_"But it is," a familiar voice was heard. Zach appeared, being carried by the Wild Kratts. Their eyes were red, and they seemed to wear mind-controlling helmets. "Who's the best inventor now, Ms. Smarty Pants?"_

_Aviva just stared in shock as Zach laugh maniaclly._

* * *

_Koki woke up slowly. "Huh? Where am I?"_

_As she looked around, she recognize the huge grass around her, and looking up and seeing the giant Tortuga, she discovered she was miniturized._

_"Guys, if you miniturized me, that's not funny!" she scolded._

_Jimmy approached, but he didn't head her calls because of the headphones. Koki looked back and saw an aardvark approaching her._

_She panicked and ran away, being followed by other termite predators and by termites as well._

* * *

_Jimmy woke up, yawning. But as soon as he saw that room filled with wires, broken controllers and videogames, he started shivering._

_"Uh… i-if you g-guys are trying to freak me out… i-it's not..." Jimmy was interrupted by a bunch of wires wrapping him firmly._

_"We just wanna have fun with you, Jimmy Z… just wanna have fun..." A distorted, technologic voice was heard, making it enough for Jimmy to panic._

* * *

_Mina woke up in her hammock, feeling something strange._

_"Hmm… something's not right… it's too quiet around here..." she observed. Suddenly, she saw her T-devil plush on the floor and was going to grab it, until he looked up and pulled her down. Mina screamed._

* * *

Bite-Size returned to the Tortuga and saw the cloud cage surrouding everyone. They all were groaning and moaning in their sleep, even Mina. They all seemed terrified, tossing and turning.

"What the..." he exclaimed, flying in the cage's direction, but not succeding on reaching the others. "I'm gonna need some help."

Bite-Size used Luna's secret entrance to reach Mother Nature's temple. He showed her the Nature Guardians in the temple's fountain.

"Looks like we have a major sleep problem. But I know someone who can help us," Luna concluded.

* * *

Mina tried to escape from her room, but everything was locked and there were millions of plush dolls with evil stares approaching her.

"AAAGH! MARTIN! CHRIS! SOMEONE! HEEEEELP!" she screamed in despair. Looking up, she saw something… ripping up the ceiling? Bite-Size as a human and a giant Luna appeared. He extended his hand to her and they flew away from that place.

Mina looked back and saw that horrifying room had disappeared. The three were now floating in a purplish void with hundreds of seemed to be big, white cubes. She observed her "cube" vanishing.

"Bite-Size? Luna? What's going on around here? And where are we?" Mina asked, really confused.

"You're asleep, Mina. You and the rest of the team are in the Dream World," Bite-Size explained.

_*flashback*_

_"I saw you guys surrounded by a giant, dark cloud cage. Then, Luna and I talked with Morpheus, God of Dreams, and he made us sleep too, because that was the only way to reach you guys."_

_*end of flashback*_

"Oh, Uncle Morpheus? I haven't saw him for a long time," Mina commented. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here."

"No problem, sweetie. But now we gotta find your siblings and get out of here," Luna pointed out.

They heard Martin's screams of panic coming from one of the cubes. Mina approached her ear of one of its wals and recognized Martin's yells.

"He's here!"

Luna ripped the top of it with her claws, and they saw Martin sobbing of panic, while being more and more squeezed by the shadow's tentacles.

"Martin! Listen to me!"

"Huh? Mina?" Martin looked up.

"This isn't real! That's not Chris!" Mina called his attention. "We're all asleep and in Dream World! We're here to save y-" She got interrupted by a shadow tentacle.

"MINA!" Martin called. Then, he saw something glowing on his pocket: his medallion! He put it on and send the shadows away with its light.

"Thanks, big bro," Mina said, being lifted up and embraced by him.

"Come on. Let's save the others. And quick, because I don't think we'll be asleep for long," Bite-Size commented.

* * *

*BG music: Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams*

Now knowing Bites and Luna had a very short time before they woke up, Martin and Mina flew around the Dreamworld, trying to find each member of the team quickly. Martin heard Chris's cries of despair from one of the cubes.

Mina and Martin had to push hard to bust through.

"Chris! Can you hear me?!" Martin called.

"Martin?" Chris looked up with a tear soaked face.

"I'm okay, Chris! It wasn't real! It was only a dream!" But then Martin gasped. "Chris, look out!" A shadow was coming at him. Thinking quick, the brunette held up his medallion, making the darkness retreat.

The blonde reached in quickly and pulled his brother out. Chris immediately embraced him in a tight hug. "I- *gasp* I actually thought you had-"

"I'm okay, bro. I'm okay." Martin stroked the back of his head to comfort him.

"Someone, please HELP!" they heard a scream from another cube. "POR FAVOR!" The five made their way over.

Luna ripped the cube's walls, and Aviva gasped in surprise to see them. "Come on!" Mina extended her hand to her big sister, and helped her get out of there.

"Koki! Don't worry, I'll get ya out of there!" Bite-Size, who was hearing his BFF's yells coming from another cube, punched the cube's walls, until he opened a hole in it, and grabbed Koki's hand.

"Wow... these things can't resist the weakest touch," he said, as he helped his friend get out of there. She breathed out heavily, calming down as Bite-Size embraced her.

"It depends on how scared the person trapped in it is," Luna explained, as Aviva breathes heavily, trying to calm down. "Like Chris's. It took Mina and Martin to get through. Ones like that means the person was experiencing their WORST fear."

"Chris's worst fear... is losing me?" Martin wondered, really touched.

"And apparently," she whispered so Chris didn't hear, "that nightmare wasn't the first time he experienced that fear."

"What?" He didn't remember ever even being near death. What could she be talking about?

"Almost done. Only one to go," Mina said. They heard Jimmy crying for help from another floating cube.

"Let's go!" Luna cheered, but she was stopped by the giant hand from a huge woman silhouette.

"I don't think so!" the silhouette had the same distorted voice Chris heard. "You cannot escape!" It beared its yellow eyes.

Luna soon started to fade. "Oh, no! I'm waking up!" She soon disappeared, waking up in Morpheus' temple. "Aw, great. Well, I hope he sleeps more than me."

* * *

Luckily, before Luna disappeared from Dream World, she landed with the team right where Jimmy was, and succeded in ripping a little bit of the cube's walls.

The team worked together to rip off the wall completely. Jimmy was almost choked by the wires.

"Jimmy! Listen!" Koki called. "This is only a dream! You gotta try waking up or imagine something els-"

The wires grabbed her and the Wild Kratts, and firmly squeezed them.

Jimmy felt it was worthy to try what Koki suggested, and his medallion answered his call, helping him to melt the wires around the team.

Each one of them took the opportunity to use their medallions as well, to help destroying that nightmare cube.

"Now, to the biggest of all these nightmares!" Chris said, pointing his glowing medallion to the giant shadow. The others followed his lead.

"No! No! NOOO!" the shadow yelled. "Light! IT BURNS!" It simply shrunk slowly, and faded from their sight, leaving them alone on Dream World.

"It's gone. And all our nightmares as well," Martin said, while they all laid on the floor.

"Yeah. I am afraid of lots of things, but the worst of my fears is losing you guys," Jimmy admitted.

"Nice job, guys," Bite-Size said. Martin was going to ask why the human look, but the bat boy answered him before he could say something. "Yeah, I miss being a human, despite what happened."

Everybody chuckled. Suddenly, they start fading from Dream World.

"Guys! I think we're waking up!" Chris said.

* * *

Chris was right. They woke up slowly in the Tortuga's main room, yawning. They of course didn't sleep so well.

"Wow. I had the weirdest dream ever," Aviva said.

"Same here," the others added on.

"That weird dream is only the beginning," Luna said, appearing with Bite-Size, who was almost fainting. They looked up to see the dark cloud running away from there. "I think it's not the last we've seen from that dark magic."

The others looked at each other, worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mystical Garden, a statue with yellow glowing eyes observed the Nature Guardians through a dark magic mirror.

"You are right, silly owl," It said. "You haven't. Let's keep up the tests, until I gathered enough to set me free." She cacked evilly.

* * *

"I'm happy that nightmare is over. Guess I won't be watching horror flicks for a long time," Chris said.

"Agreed," Mina said. Then she heard Bite-Size's snores from the bat box. They sounded like little squeaks.

The crew chuckled. "Looks like our little hero fell asleep," Koki said, as she gently caressed his head. "Let him rest, guys. He deserves it."

The others agreed, tip-toeing to outside.

"Now, Mina, how was your night walk?" Martin asked.

"Oh, it was great!" Mina started telling what she wanted to tell yesterday, while the sun rose.


End file.
